A variety of buildings such as hotels, apartment buildings and the like are heated and cooled using fan coil systems. In a fan coil system, a heat transfer fluid such as water is pumped or otherwise forced through a fan coil. A fan is used to blow air across the fan coil. If the heat transfer fluid was heated, heated air will blow out of the fan coil system. Conversely, if the heat transfer fluid was cooled, cool air will blow out of the fan coil system.
Like other HVAC systems, fan coil systems often consume significant amounts of energy. For many buildings, such as hotels and other structures, a number of rooms may, at any given time, be unoccupied. A significant amount of energy may be saved by controlling unoccupied rooms or spaces to an energy savings setback temperature, rather than a comfort temperature.